


lots of life has been lived

by RyanNew



Series: an au a day // summer 2015 [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Instagram, Jebby are still together, Marriage, Story is told through a series of social media posts, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanNew/pseuds/RyanNew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@joshuadun: marriage and whatever<br/>@debbyryan: Today is a special day. I'm glad I get to spend it with the people I love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lots of life has been lived

**Author's Note:**

> day two of my summer writing project // 18.07.15
> 
> "au where jebby are still together. that's it. that's the prompt."

twitter //

@joshuadun: marriage and whatever  
@debbyryan: Today is a special day. I'm glad I get to spend it with the people I love.  
@joshuadun: not smiled this hard in forever. i blame @debbyryan  
@tylerrjoseph: this is a message for the man who refused to play our music at his wedding. josh, you're totally out of the band.

instagram //

@debbyryan:  
_two hands lie across a table. one is large, with stubby nails and callouses on the fingertips. across its ring finger is a plain silver band. the other hand is smaller, daintier, with long nails painted red. around this ring finger, a smaller silver ring with a delicate red gem planted in the middle. both rings are shining, reflecting a light source above._ lots of life has been lived since I met this guy // five years later and my best friend becomes my best husband  
@joshuadun:  
_debby is curled up in a hotel room bed, makeup smudged. her hair, pastel turquoise and pink, fans out across the white pillow. her eyes are closed and her lips slightly parted, and the duvet is pulled up to her shoulders. josh's hand, including a new silver ring, is resting on her shoulder._ my wife is kind of beautiful. but shhh, it's a secret.  
@tylerrjoseph:  
_a white car has strings of tin cans hanging off the back of it, and 'just married' painted in red across the trunk. through the back window, it's possible to see a boy with a pink mohawk, and a girl with pastel pink and turquoise wavy hair kissing. my buddy josh rented a car today. sick wheels, bro._  
@jennaajoseph:  
_jenna and debby are sat beside each other. debby is wearing a long white dress, and jenna is wearing black. they both have red nails and red lipstick. debby has tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face that seems to be lighting up the whole room. i have a new sister. welcome to the family <3_

____tumblr //_ _ _ _

____debbyryan:_ _ _ _

____summer is a beautiful time. in my mind, it's always been a time for birdsong and poolside naps, and bright nights swimming in warm oceans. but i guess now it'll be a time for wedding dresses and happy tears and kisses with the boy i love. i don't know yet whether i prefer that. but it sure as hell makes me happy right now._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM AND EVERYONE IS PROBABLY REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER BUT I WANTED TO TRY THE IDEA OF TELLING THE STORY THROUGH SOCIAL MEDIA AND ME AND LILI WERE TALKING ABOUT THIS EARLIER AND IDK I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS ABOUT JEBBY OKAY
> 
> please comment and tell me what i can do to make this better bc i really want to edit this later to improve it bc i love the idea of it okay


End file.
